How to Save a Life
by TB15
Summary: In 1983, their mother mysteriously died in a fire that took their home. 22 years later, Dean, Sam and his twin sister Sydney are on a quest to find their father and answers about that night.


How To Save a Life-22 Years Ago

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or situations that are recognized from Supernatural. I do own any OC that may appear unless otherwise noted.

* * *

Everything happens for a reason. At least that's what my brothers and I were taught. There are no accidents, no one just disappeared from the face of the earth, and everything can be explained, if not always in a way that make sense to everyone. That's what we were told anyway, and if you'd had seen what we did, you may have believed it too. But I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning when my twin brother and I were only six-months-old and my other brother was four-years-old. We were a normal family then, or so I was told. Until that night.

* * *

"Come on sweetie, let's say goodnight to the twins." Mary Winchester said, as she placed her eldest son on the ground.

"Goodnight Sid. Goodnight Sammy." Four-year-old Dean said. He leaned over the side of the cribs that Mary had pushed down and kissed his brother and sister on the forehead. The cribs were pushed together in the middle of the room. The second day the babies were home from the hospital they wouldn't stop crying unless the cribs were together and they could sense each other. The hospital had them sleeping in the same crib. After he was done, she kissed the twins as well.

"Good night love." She said with a small smile as she brushed Sam's hair back.

"Hey Dean." A male voice said from the door of the nursery. Dean turned and his face lit up.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled happily and ran into his dad's arms. John picked up his son.

"Hey buddy." He smiled at Dean then looked over at Sam and Sydney's cribs. "So what do you think? Are the twins ready to toss around a football yet?" Dean shook his head violently and laughed.

"No Daddy!" John laughed as well.

"No." John agreed. Mary walked towards the door smiling at her husband and son after putting the sides of the cribs back up.

"You got him?" she asked.

"I got him." he confirmed. Mary went out the door and continued down the hall as John held Dean closer. He took one last look at the twins. "Goodnight you two." He smiled as he turned out the lights, and closed the door behind him and Dean.

* * *

Mary slowly woke up later that night when the baby monitor began making noises indicating that the Sam and Sydney were up. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"John?" she asked. When her husband didn't answer she looked over at his side of the bed to find it empty. She sighed again as she got up, went out the door and started down the hall towards Sam and Sydney's room only to find the door open.

She saw the shadow of a man in the room and smiled at John interacting with the twins.

"John? Are they hungry?"

The figure turned towards Mary slightly and placed a hand to his mouth. "Shhh."

Mary put her hands up in surrender. "All right."

She started back toward the master room when she saw the light at the top of the stair begin to flicker. Frowning, she walked up to it and taped the shade until it finally steadied. She made a mental note to tell John about it in the morning. She looked down the stairs and noticed more lights flickering. She headed down and was about halfway when she saw the TV was on, a muted war movie playing, and John sleeping on the lazy-boy. Her eyes widen as she realized the man in room wasn't John but a stranger. She ran back upstairs and into the nursery. "Sydney, Sammy!"

* * *

John woke up to a scream. "Mary?" he yelled as he got out of the chair and ran up the stairs towards the scream. He ran into the nursery after he threw the door open. "Mary?" Sam and Sydney were restless in their cribs, but their eyes remained closed. He walked towards Sam's crib, who's was closest to the door, and pushed down the side of it.

"Hey Sammy. You okay?" He was smiling down at his son when he saw a drop of dark red liquid drip next to Sam's head. He touched it as two more drops land on the back of his hand. He looked up and gasped. Mary was sprawled across the celling, the stomach area of her white nightgown stained red with blood. She was looking at John, her face full of fear and her breathing difficult. John fell to the floor as he continued to stare at Mary.

"No! Mary!" Suddenly, she busted into flames, the fire immediately spread over the entire ceiling. John was frozen on the floor when he remembered the twins. He got to his feet, picked up Sam and ran into the hall.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Dean looked up at him, his face contorted with fear.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back. Now Dean!" John yelled at his eldest son as he put the now crying baby into Deans little arms. Dean looked up at him again, still scared. "Go! I'll be out soon with Sydney." Dean turned, ran down the stairs and went out the door, Sam still crying in his arms.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said as he looked back at the house, trying to comfort his little brother. There was an orange-yellow glow in the window of the nursery.

John ran back into the room and looked at the ceiling just as the flames became larger and started towards the cribs.

"Sydney! No!" He ran to the far crib and picked up Sydney. Her dark brown eyes were open, wide and staring at her mother's face, the fire reflecting in them. She looked as shocked and scared as a six-month-old could convey.

"Come on Sydney." he said as he ran out of the room. He took one last look back. "I'm sorry Mary." He continued running down the stairs, as Sydney started crying, and he went out the front door.

"I gotcha." John said as he grabbed Dean, who was still holding Sam, in his other arm. He ran across the street just as the windows from the nursery exploded.


End file.
